


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #6

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Barista Blaine, Established Relationship, Fights, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thelifeandtimesofastagemanager asked: If you have the time I would love either their first big fight OR Daddy!Klaine. Or both, if that tickles your fancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #6

“So, I think we should go somewhere.  For a weekend.”

“Huh?”  Blaine looks up from his notebook, pulled from the strains of a violin melody by the sound of Kurt’s voice.  Kurt is leaning against the kitchen counter and he has a copy of  _Travel + Leisure_  in his hands, and Blaine can just barely see the words “Fabulous Weekend Getaway Ideas” splashed across the front cover.  Panic starts to creep along his nerves; it makes his heartbeat pick up pace and his palms start to sweat.  He grips the pen in his fingers a little too tightly.

“A little romantic weekend away,” Kurt repeats, and there’s a sweet, wistful little smile on his lovely face.  “There are a ton of places we could go.  We could take the train, or rent a car.  Just pack a little bag and get out for a few days.  Sometimes you have the weekend off, and I always do.  I could even take a Friday and we could line it up on one of those wonderful, rare occasions when you have Friday off too.  Those are good weekends,” Kurt waggles his eyebrows a little, and Blaine can’t help but blush when he remembers the last time it happened, more than a month ago.  They didn’t hardly leave the bed at all, and only then to get some food and rinse off in the shower together.

“I – I don’t know if that’s such a good idea,” Blaine says carefully, and he hopes Kurt doesn’t hear the tremor in his voice.  He takes his pen off the paper before he punches the tip right through it.

“What?  Why not?  It’s a great idea.  Just you and me and someplace new – that sounds perfect.  We could go up to Newport,” Kurt flips through a few glossy pages of the thick magazine and Blaine watches as Kurt’s eyes brighten in delight.  Blaine hates himself already for the disappointment he’s going to cause the person he loves the most in the world.  “Ooh, or down the Hudson River Valley, although it says the best time to go is October.  Maybe next year for that one.  Oh!  We could even take the train all the way to Boston.  How great would that be?  I’ve never been to Boston, have you?”

Blaine bites his lip, hard, and his stomach flips uneasily.  He doesn’t want to admit to Kurt, or anyone, that he hasn’t really been anywhere at all.  He spent the first eighteen years of his life trapped in an unhappy home in Connecticut.  The farthest he ever journeyed from Bridgeport were trips out to Bristol to visit his grandparents, and then the moment he could get out, he moved to New York.  And since then, he’s been in the city; he hasn’t had the money, or the time, to take anything resembling a vacation.  During the breaks and summers, when he doesn’t have class, he tries to work as much overtime at Starbucks as he can.  He’ll never make a ton of money, but the padded paychecks, and the extra tips, help.  Sometimes he has enough to get Cooper a decent birthday or Christmas present.  The first couple of years, whenever his friends asked if he wanted to go out with them to the Shore, or up to the Hamptons for weekends or breaks, Blaine always begged off with made-up excuses.  Eventually, they stopped asking.

“It’s just – I’m really busy with school and work.  I’m not sure if I can even get the time off.”  Blaine taps the notebook on his lap with trembling fingers, just to keep his hands busy.  He wants to hide his flushed face in his couch cushions.

 _I can’t afford the train ticket, or the hotel room_ , he thinks, but can’t make himself say.  It’s not fair that he can’t give this to Kurt, no matter how badly he wants to.  Angry tears burn behind his eyes, but he blinks them away.

“Oh I’m sure the store can spare you for a weekend,” Kurt turns a few more pages in the magazine, and even folds down a few corners.  “There are other baristas in New York City, although obviously none of them are as talented, or as handsome, as you are.”  Kurt shoots him a wink and the familiar gesture hurts Blaine’s heart.  His chest is too tight and he almost feels nauseated; his stomach is rolling and sweat breaks out all down his back.  This never gets easier. 

“Maybe another time,” Blaine hedges carefully, trying not to make it an absolute.  He hears Kurt sigh and he hunches his shoulders in unconsciously, trying to make himself smaller.

“Ok, what is it?”  Kurt straightens up from the counter and closes the magazine.  “What’s going on?  I thought you’d be excited about this – or at least interested.”  Kurt crosses his arms across his chest.  “Do you just not want to go somewhere with me?”

“No, god, Kurt.  Of course I want to!”  Blaine’s cheeks darken even more in shame.  Of course he managed to fuck this up even more than he thought he would.

“Then what is this?  I’m practically throwing myself at you, and you’re acting like you couldn’t care less.”  Kurt’s voice is rising, and the note of hurt, of rejection, makes Blaine want to throw up.

 _This is a fight_ , Blaine thinks stupidly.  He doesn’t know how to do this.  Words are piling up, bitter and burning, in his throat and he doesn’t know which ones he should say.

“I just – I can’t – I want to, but,” Blaine swallows down the aching salt of tears and clears his throat.  He has to say it.  “I can’t afford it.”

Kurt’s shoulders droop and Blaine hates the pity in his sea-blue eyes.  “Oh, Blaine.  Is that the reason for all this?”  Kurt takes another hesitant step towards the couch, and Blaine’s shoulders tense even more.  “We can figure that part out.  We can stay somewhere cheap and train tickets aren’t that bad, if you know how to book them, and-”

“Just stop, please, Kurt.”  Blaine can’t look at his boyfriend; he can’t know if this is how it ends.  “We can, we can talk about this.  We can discuss it, later, when things are – when they’re different.”

 _One day everything will be different_ , Blaine hopes, because he doesn’t pray.

“If you don’t want to do something like this with me then just fucking tell me!”  Kurt’s hands fly up into the air as the words punch out of him and into Blaine.

Blaine has never heard Kurt yell before, and it breaks something inside of him that had been holding on tenuously already.

“I want to experience everything with you, ok?  Wherever you want to go, I want to go with you.  Boston?  Of course.  Newport?  Why not.  Niagara fucking Falls?  Sure thing.  Florence, Paris, London?  Anything you want.  I would give you  _anything_ , but I can’t.  I can’t, Kurt.  And I hate that.  I hate it so fucking much.”  Blaine rubs his hands across his face and he swallows down the choked sob that threatens to burst from his throat.  He would give up so many things for himself just to be able to give Kurt everything.

“It can’t always be about money, Blaine.”  Kurt rakes his hands through his hair.  “I get it, ok.  Money is, it’s a sore subject for you.  I get that, I really do.  My dad and I – it’s not like we had a ton of extra cash just lying around.  It’s just a weekend.  It doesn’t have to be anything big.  I don’t need or want anything extravagant.”  Kurt takes a few steps towards Blaine, but stops short.  Blaine can’t imagine what his face looks like just then.

“Fuck, Kurt, can’t you just leave it alone?  Can’t you leave this one thing alone?”  Blaine throws his pen and notebook down onto the coffee table, and the harsh slap of the paper against the wood makes Kurt jump.

Blaine is breathing heavily and tears are brimming hot in his eyes, threatening to run down his face at any moment.  It can’t end like this; he never wants it to end  _ever_ , but especially not like this.  Not over something so incredibly stupid as  _money_.  But he doesn’t know how to take back what he’s said.  He doesn’t know how to make this ok again.

“Blaine,” Kurt says his name softly, imploringly, and the fact that he’s so clearly  _not mad_  makes the tears finally spill over and run down Blaine’s cheeks.  Blaine covers his face with his hands.  He is shamed, and embarrassed, and so undeserving of someone like Kurt.

“I love you, ok?” Kurt kneels down in front of Blaine and put his hands on Blaine’s knees.  “Blaine.  Look at me, please.”  Kurt gently takes Blaine’s wrists and pulls his hands away from his face.  Blaine bites his lip against a sob because Kurt is staring at him like he’s loved, and the look in his eyes – understanding, adoring – lets Blaine know that he  _is_.  His heart thuds painfully.

 _Oh god I haven’t ruined this_ , he thinks, and hope blooms bright in his chest.

“I already told you, I don’t care about the rest – I just care about you.  I love you.” Kurt leans in and presses his forehead to Blaine’s jaw.  “Only you,” he murmurs.  “You have to believe that.”

Blaine can’t understand how this creature came to him, but he did.  Somehow Kurt – bright, wonderful, loving Kurt - is his.

“I love you too.” Blaine twists his wrists out of Kurt’s loose grip so he can slide his arms over Kurt’s shoulders.  “I’m sorry.”  He whispers the words into Kurt’s hair, and the resolution of it slides sweet like wine across his tongue.

“I’m sorry too.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for,” Blaine protests, and he presses a kiss to Kurt’s temple.  “Let’s do it.  Let’s go somewhere – wherever you want.  I  _want_  to.  I always want to.  I don’t care what it costs.  We’ll work it out.  This is more important than money –  _you’re_  more important.”  Blaine slides off the couch and into Kurt’s lap.  Kurt’s arms circle his back and hold him close.

Blaine presses a soft kiss to Kurt’s cheek and then his mouth before he tucks his face into Kurt’s neck and breathes in deep the warm, familiar scent of Kurt’s skin.  One day, he’ll find a way past all of his stupid insecurities and longstanding hang-ups.  It might be a long journey, but he knows that Kurt will be there with him, and for him, every step of the way.

And he  _has_  always wanted to visit Boston.


End file.
